The true Power of Konoha
by hunternin64
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are taken at the age of four to be trained by Danzo. Why is Danzo crying over the death of Minato? How close where the two? And why did everyone just agree to allow the training to comence. Paring undecided
1. Chapter 1

The true Power of Konoha

**A/N alright this is my new story and this idea came to me one day when I was rereading my all time favorite story The Sealed Kunai ** **by Kenchi618. For those of you who have read the story then you know that Naruto was trained by Danzo and his Root operatives. For those who have not read it check it out man its fucking awesome. Now like his mine will have Naruto trained by Danzo but the idea of the story is all mine I just liked the idea of Naruto being trained by Danzo. Now on with the show. (I own nothing)**

**The darkest day in village history.**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune a massive fox of pure evil and hatred. The malice that oozes off of the creachers very pours is tainted with enough bloodlust to bring even the mightiest warrior to his knees,

"Keep fighting we have to hold out for the Yondaime Hokage!"

The village leader of Konoha Minato Namikaze, a tall blonde haired man, was the villages' last hope of defeating the demon fox and yet he was nowhere to be found on the battle field.

(Village hospital)

WHAAA WHAA WHAAAA

Crying echoed throughout the halls of the hospital as a baby boy was brought into the world on the day a demon was attacking the village, and that is where one could find the great leader of said village for today was the birth of his son.

"Minato look at him he is a beautiful baby boy." Said a red haired women hugging the new born baby to her chest. The mother of the child did not look to be very tall maybe standing at 5' 5" with long red hair that fell down to her lower back. Her breast where large D-cup sized maybe a little bigger and she had the figure of a powerful kunoichi. Skin a far white with just the small tint of a tan.

"Yes he is Kushina." Minato said to the mother of his child and the love of his life. "I wish there was another way to stop that damn fox but I cannot find any other way, I have to seal it into Naruto."

"I know you do my love and I wish that there was another way too. No one should be subjected to being a Jinchuuriki especially to a demon as vial as that fox."

The hatred for the fox from the two newly made parents was not completely from the fox destroying the village for they knew something was amiss with the demon. The fox was originally sealed inside of Kushina and before he Mito the First Hokage's wife, and throughout his two jailers not once did the demon act this violent. The hatred for the fox came from what was now happening to Kushina. She was born with the one thing the fox truly hates. The Sharingan eye a dojutsu strong enough to tame the beast.

The history of the Uzumaki clan is a long one indeed, not only is the clan related to Senju clan that utilized wood release ninjutsu but they are also related to the Uchiha clan. The prospect of Naruto being born with one or even both of those bloodlines makes him a perfect container for the demon. And from his father's side he can even gain another bloodline all of its own. Minato Namikaze has the ability to read, break down, and understand any and all seals. He has unparallel sealing skills that is second to none. His eyes have another ability he was never able to find due to him being the last of his clan.

"Minato which bloodline do you think he will reactive?"

"With any hope our son will unlock all of them and maybe even make his own out of a combination of the three possibilities he has. I am sorry my love but I must take Naruto now and seal the fox away."

"l know. Make me a promise Minato."

"Anything Kushina."

"Seal everything we have scroll wise for our son. Our taijutsu style, kenjutsu styles, ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuuinjutsu. I also want you to seal away my sword for him and some of your kunai."

"It will be done my love I will also seal scrolls of his possible bloodlines and I know just who to give it all to."

With that said Minato quickly left the room to begin the task at hand.

"Goodbye my love and goodbye Naruto I love you both with my dying breath."

And with that said the life that once filled her eyes faded never to return.

"Tsunade what are you going to do now that she has died? Will you stay in the village to care for Naruto?"

"What about Minato he is the boy's father and Jiraiya is the boys godfather."

"Minato will not be alive after tonight the sealing method he will have to use will cost him his life, and Jiraiya has his spy network he needs to keep up so we can defend ourselves after all of this."

"Damn it Sarutobi-sensei why did all of this have to happen? Why? I don't want to stay in this village I've already lost everything I hold dear to my heart."

"I'm sorry Tsunade but Naruto and the village need you. After today we will need to start a field medic program for our ninja out in the field and Naruto is related to you in some way. Please Tsunade don't leave every one behind we still need you here."

Tsunade quietly thought about what her old genin sensei just said to her. Naruto was an Uzumaki and he was undoubtedly part of her family and with the medic program that is needed she could save countless lives.

"Fine on one condition though."

"Ok sure what is it?"

"I want Naruto to live with me at my house and I will not take the councils bullshit after they find out about the sealing of the kyuubi into him."

"Deal."

(Minato and Naruto)

"Well Gamabunta it looks like this is the end my old friend. After this I will no longer be in the land of the living, but I will leave behind a legacy. My son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze he will be the container of the demon and he will be the next toad summoner. "

"**Well then little tad pole let's get this over with. I am truly going to miss you, I like you a hell of a lot more than that damn perv Jiraiya.**

Summoner and summon launched at the Kyuubi no Kitsune to stop the giant demon from completely destroying the village in the leaves. Rushing in head first against a giant demon is never the brightest idea one could do and the toad boss Bunta can tell you all about that especially since he received a scar over his left eye.

"Bunta are you ok old friend?"

"**Yes I am just fine now here and finish whatever it is you are doing."**

As blood ran down the side of his face Gamabunta quickly shot a compressed ball of water that slammed into the side of Kyuubi's massive body.

"**Sealing jutsu: Reaper Death Seal"**

Finishing the hand seals for his sealing jutsu Minato quickly summoned the god of death himself the shinigami.

"Lord of death help me save my village by sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul into my son's body."

"**I cannot seal all of the great fox demon into the body of the baby I can only seal half into him and half into you."**

"Do what must be done to save my village."

With nothing left to say the god of death pushed his hand through Minato's very body and soul and then latched onto the soul of the fox. With one mighty tug the soul of the fox was ripped from its very body and then simultaneously split into two different souls one being pulled with Minato's soul into the belly of the god of death and the other being pushed into Naruto's very body.

"**I look forwarded to working with you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."**

Gamabunta using his tongue to catch the falling body of Minato and grabbing the small crying bundle that was Naruto he laid both of them down onto the ground and vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

To everyone watching the events that transpired it lasted all but thirty seconds. Followed by a blinding flash of light and the fox that was attacking the village is no more.

"HE DID IT THE YONDAIME BEAT THE KYUUBI! shouted some random ninja of Konoha.

As the cheers started to grow in number and people three people could be seen walking to the sight of the great battle where a great man lost his life in the defense of his home.

WHAA WHAAA WHAA

The crying of a baby broke the silence over the area. The three figures where Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Gently picking up the crying infant the third hokage looked at his last two loyal students from his youth and shook his head as a lone tear fell from his eye.

(Council chambers)

"Shikaku what of our defense?"

"Lord Hokage the fox killed twenty percent of our jounin, ten percent of our chunin and genin. The civilian casualties were at a minimum due to the evacuation procedure our overall strength is fifty percent of our original forces."

Shikaku Nara was the head of the Nara clan along with the villages' military strategists. He had a pineapple shaped hair that was a light brown, a standard jounin vest over a mesh under shirt. Two scars adorned his face and gave him a menacing look.

All of the council members had attended the meeting due to the Kyuubi's damage being wide spread throughout the village. As the council members carried on with giving damage reports the clan heads only spoke when they had to since none of them truly lost a great deal of clan members.

"Now down to the last order of business." With a flare of his chakra four people walked into the room. One was a young man around the age of fifteen with gravity defying silver hair and a dog ANBU mask. The other two no one could mistake for another person Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin. The last member of this little group was a small blonde haired baby boy.

"Hokage-sama what is with the baby?" asked a white eyed man. This man was head of the strongest clan in the entire village, Hiashi Hyuga.

"This baby is the fourth Hokage's legacy. He his Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he is the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Soon after there where cries of outrage all from the civilian side.

"That is the demon in human form."

"That monster is not the fourths son."

"Kill the damned demon before it kills us all."

That last cry sent the temper of all shinobi in the room over the top. The one who cried out for the child's death was Sakumi Haruno.

"Lord Hokage that demon killed countless civilian and shinobi lives he should be put to dea…"

She was quickly silenced by the combined KI of Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the ANBU, everyone on the shinobi side of the council and most surprising Danzo.

"This demon as you just so blatantly called him is my godson and he is Tsunade's godson as well. If any of you so much as look at him wrong or call him a demon again I will kill . OF YOU!" shouted Jiraiya

Tsunade glared at the one that dared call her godson and last remaining family member a demon.

"Everyone that is not or was not a shinobi get the FUCK OUT NOW!" The hokage was downright furious. "Now clan heads and ex shinobi of Konoha this young man has the potential to be the greatest ninja this village has ever produced. Not only is he related to two of our greatest ninja he is also related to not one or two but four great clans. The Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, and the Uchiha.." the last one got a gasp of shock out of everyone in the room including the two normally stony Uchiha and Hyuga clan heads.

"He will be living with me and Jiraiya and will be trained by us."

"Sarutobi I must object to that."

"And why is that Danzo?"

Danzo rose from his seat and stood at his full height of 6' even. Half of his face was bandaged up and his left arm useless to him from past injuries during his time in combat. "Minato left me a few things for his son even a will of sorts, he wanted me to train the boy till he was thirteen and then put him through the academy."

"And why the fuck would my student want his son to become a mindless drone that is your Root operatives?" Jiraiya could not keep the venom from his words or the hatred that shown clear as day in his eyes.

"Minato and Kushina where both trained by me one earlier than the other," quickly raising his one good hand to stop any outrage yells from the people left in the chambers. "I had found Minato wondering around the streets due to him being and orphan and took him in. I raised him from the time he was four all the way up till he was thirteen and was put on a genin team led by Jiraiya. I was very close with that young man and I grew to love him like my own son." A lone tear slide down Danzo's cheek. "I trained him and I had originally attempted to turn him just like all of my other Root ninja but he never did break. Instead he become what all ninja should be he was able to kill his emotions during battle and yet keep them out side of the battle field."

"Danzo please skip to the main part it has been a long night."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Instead of continuing to speak he reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll. Tossing it onto the ground it unraveled and a hologram of the fourth hokage himself appeared.

"Everyone this is my second will the other you all already know. Let Naruto be treated as a hero and give him all of his inheritance when he reaches the age of sixteen or when he becomes a jounin whichever comes first. I was trained by Danzo there is no hiding that but I was never out in Root. I had wished to change everything that was required of a ninja so that they will know the hardships that this life has in store for them."

Everyone stayed quiet and listened closely to what the hologram had to say.

"My final request is that my son Naruto is to be trained by Danzo till he is thirteen and then he will be in the Academy so he will be placed on a genin team lead by my student Kakashi Hatake. And for whoever takes the mantle of hokage look in the secret valet and you will find all the plans I wanted to implement."

The silence that over took the room was stifling no one knew that their beloved hokage was a member of Danzo's Root, even if he never was actually part of Root. And to top it all off he wanted his son to be trained by the very man that ran Root.

"Now I don't have much time the Kyuubi grows closer with each passing second."

An ear splitting roar echoed throughout the hologram and even the very meeting hall.

"Since the beast grows closer I will hurry and tell you what I wish to happen. Naruto will be placed in the Root program with two others that Danzo and everyone else believes that will make a perfect team. The only condition is that they no longer completely lose their emotions just be able to turn them off when in combat. I know this sounds contradicting if I wish to put him in the Academy as well but the two he trains with in Root I wish to be his genin team. I have given Danzo scrolls on all of mine and my loves Nin, gen, Tai, ken and fuuinjutsu I wish for him to gradually learn them as he grows older. And finally the scrolls containing his possible bloodlines that he may unlock where also given to Danzo. That is all I have to say for this the rest is in the other will along with some final words from his mother."

As the hologram faded away they believed it to be over until it show again just with a much younger Minato and Danzo in a room.

"Root leave us alone." At his command the hall emptied and the only two where himself and Minato.

"Minato stand," he rose from the kneeling position to look the old war hawk in the eyes. "The oath of Root has never been yours to uphold. What I am about to say is what I wish for you to strive for and to never forget. Never fear death always face it head on. Never run, never cower from the enemy. Make your strikes true and defend what you love with your life. The foundation of a tree is made by the roots and the foundation of a village is made by the ninja and various people that dwell in the walls. Defend them with everything you have to always protect either from the shadows or from the light. Never lose yourself to the darkness of power and defend your home just like the men and women before you. And remember I will always love you like a son Minato Namikaze you are the light in a world of darkness."

"And I love you too Danzo-tousan."

The image faded with the two sharing a hug and the sound of crying filled the room but it was not from the baby held tightly to Tsunade's breast or anyone else in the room. It was actually from Danzo himself that was shedding the tears of sadness.

"Danzo you are crying!"

"Yes old friend I am. As you all just seen I truly did love him like a son, I have never been so close to anyone like I was with him."

"Alright I will allow you to train Naruto and two others but you must promise me that they will not be turned into mindless drones."

"Believe me Hiruzen I do not wish to do that to any child anymore. After Minato I changed my training regiment so that they will still be effective but not mindless."

"Danzo who have you decided will be the two others that will be with Naruto?"

Every clan head was curious about this as well. Not only would it mean that the heir to two great clans be trained but two others as well.

"I have chosen Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga."

"I can see why you have chosen my youngest son due to him being an Uchiha but why that tainted blood of the Hyuga?"

"I chose them because they are sure to be the most promising and Fugaku the Hyugas are just as powerful as the Uchiha. Now shut your mouth and quit being an arrogant prick."

The Uchiha clan head was furious to being subjected to such treachery by an old fossil but stayed quit none the less.

"What do you to say?" Sarutobi looked at the two clan heads. All he received where nods of approval. "Alright so when will the two be born?"

"Hinata will be born in one month time."

"Sasuke is expected to be born in two weeks."

"Good now Danzo what age do you wish to take them and being their training?"

Danzo thought for a while when he should take the children and decided on a proper age. "I will begin their training when they reach the age of four."

"Good from this moment on their will be a law forbidding people of talking about the Kyuubi. You are all dismissed."

**A/N alright first chapter of the new story tell me what you all think of it. Now originally I was going to start a poll but I'll just ask that you all send me a message or leave a review with what bloodline Naruto gets. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: alright this is the second chapter to the true power of konoha. I only received two reviews for this story I am a little sad about that but I will be working on this story regardless. Now there is still a poll for the parings of this story, three people have voted for a harem and I need to know who you want in the harem so either leave it in a review or send me a pm.**

**The squad of legends**

It has been thirteen years since the very first meeting took place concerning Naruto and the kyuubi, and it has been nine since the start of the training he has received along with his two closest friends he has ever known.

"Alright listen up you three." The hokage was looking at the three young children in front of him. _'It is hard to believe that thirteen years ago this very village was in ruins and these three children were born. They have come so far since they were four.' _"Now next week is the graduation exam of the academy and I know you three are ready and will without a doubt pass. Naruto I want you to fail on purpose."

The blonde looked at his leader with a mask of expressions and then finally it all crumbled down and his true self come forth.

"Jiji what the hell do you mean you want me to fail? I don't understand."

"One watch your mouth you are thirteen not twenty so do not swear in my presence and secondly we think someone is wanting to steal the scroll of seals and I want you to draw them out so we can apprehend them."

Taking his time with deciding on an appropriate answer but decided on just nodding his head as his answer.

"Good now normally we wouldn't tell anyone but the upcoming sensei of a team who will be on the team but you three have been trained since you where all four. On top of your advanced training you three have the best team work that has been seen since the three sannin trained by me. Your jounin-sensei will be Kakashi-Hatake the student to the legendary yellow flash of konoha."

Hearing the name of his father and long time idol Naruto perked up and quickly glanced at his two friends. (A/N yes Naruto knows about his heritage and the demon is his gut.) They both seemed to be excited and could not wait on seeing their new sensei and start their career.

"Hokage-sama how will we know who is after the scroll and how will we drawn them out?"

"Easy they will see Naruto fail and try to get on his good side."

(Time skip)

"Naruto what are you doing? Do you have any idea what that scroll is?"

"It's the hokage scroll of seals it has forbidden jutsu and sealing techniques that was demined forbidden by the first hokage himself, because the techniques where either to dangerous or they put too much strain of the body."

"OH? So if you know what it is then why did you take it?"

"That's an easy one Iruka-sensei I was…."

"He was told by me to take it. Naruto get away from Iruka he wants the scroll for himself to use against the village."

"MIZUKI!"

"Hey Naruto do you want to know a little secret? The secret behind why everyone is this village hates you and why none of them trust you?"

"Well let's see here it could be because I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of me or it could be because I live with two of the strongest ninja alive today. So take your pick on which one you think it might be."

"Wait you know about the fox?"

"Well not shit Sherlock. Why the hell wouldn't I know about it?"

"That would be my doing Naruto-kun I forbid anyone but you talking about it to keep the younger generation from hating you like those arrogant fools."

"Beside gaki why do you care you already know about it and everything else concerning your life."

Mizuki looked to the edge of the woods and he saw not only the hokage but the two sannin and even Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga.

"What the hell took you guys so long? This guy is so damn annoying all he does is talk and talk. I mean hell I can't even believe he is actually a chunin."

"Just kill him and get this over with will you Naruto I'd rather not miss the team assignments."

"Oh and why huh because we already know what team we are going to be placed on."

Throughout the entire conversation Iruka and Mizuki were both shocked beyond all belief. Not only was Naruto talking like he was far passed genin and possibly even chunin level but the hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya where just standing there looking at him. And to top it all of two of his classmates where just as laid back as he was and where telling him to kill Mizuki quickly.

"But I don't wanna I wanna torture him first." Naruto shouted in a pouting fashion.

The hokage snapped his fingers and a squad of ANBU jumped down and quickly captured Mizuki.

"AWWW but I wanted to have fun with him."

"Hinata I think we need to have Naruto go through another session with Inoichi Yamanaka."

"I would have to agree with you Sasuke I think Naruto finally went off the deep end."

As the two continued to talk Naruto silently stalked behind the two and draped his arms around their shoulders.

"You two wouldn't happen to be conspiring against me now are you?"

"N. Naruto we aren't." stammered Hinata. _'Damn it why the hell do I always stutter when he is this close to me.'_

'_Man Hinata always acts weird around me I wonder why.' _"Ok whatever I'm going to go home and get some shut eye."

_**XXXX**_

The next day at the academy the graduating class was in an uproar. The reason being Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata all walked in at the same time. Now normally this would not have been a big deal except they were all dressed the same minus the colors.

Sasuke was wearing ANBU style pants. They where long enough to go past his knees but too short to go all the way down. There were multiple pockets on the legs of the pants, some for scrolls others for various different ninja tools. His shit was a dark blue with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of the shirt in an almost blood red color. It stood out against the darker back ground. His hiate was tied around his right shoulder.

Hinata had the same outfit as Sasuke but her pants had only six pockets. Three for scrolls one for a medical kit and two for ninja weapons. Her shirt and pants where both made of light lavender almost blue color. And her head band was wrapped around her neck.

Naruto's outfit was the only one that was really different. For one he did not have the kill me orange jumpsuit that he used to wear. Now he wore the same ANBU pants as Hinata and Sasuke. His where a blood red with black streaks down the sides and center of his pants. He had only three pockets on his pants two for weapons and one for scrolls. His shirt was a solid black with a blood red nine tailed fox starting at the top of his left shoulder and wrapping around his back with two tails wrapping around both sides of his waist and meeting in the middle.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing in here? This is only for people who graduated." Kiba was a very loud ninja that always had his little pet puppy with him.

"Listen and listen well dog breath you start fucking insulting me I will ripe your goddamn tongues out of your mouth."

Everyone was shell shocked by the attitude that Naruto just used. He never was that violent with anyone no matter what they said to him.

"This is for all of you the nice guy that you all knew is no more now if any of you fuck with the three of us we will kill you all."

Sakura started walking forward to either hit Naruto or to fawn over Sasuke but no one knows because as soon as she took five steps she found herself back against the wall with a kunai close to her throat.

"If you try and mess with either of my teammates in any way Haruno I will kill you do you understand?"

The normally quiet and timid Hyuga was gone and in her place was a very pissed off Hinata. The glare she leveled at sakura would make anyone cringe at the thought of being on the wrong end of her temper. But why was she so pissed off all Sakura was going to do was ask Sasuke out on a date. Unless she has started to like him in which case she will have to step up her game.

"Alright everyone sit down. When I call your names go sit by your team."

And the team placement began no one really listened the first few teams where comprised of all the no names in the class.

"Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Team eight is Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team nine is still in circulation so the next team is team ten and they consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. That is everyone that has been placed on the teams now you all will wait here for your jounin sensei's to show up and you may leave."

"Iruka-sensei I thought we were supposed to be told who our sensei will be?"

"No Suki you are not supposed to be told. Normally we do tell you who your sensei will be but everyone wanted it to be a surprise."

As he left the room one by one the teams' teachers walked into the room and picked up their squads. After about an hour the only ones that were left where team seven, eight, and ten.

"Alright this is fucking boring! Where the hell are the damn sensei's?"

"Well Kiba if you where as observant as the rest of us," he looks over at everyone else and sees none have noticed aside from himself and two others his own team. "Never mind but the three of you can drop the genjutsu because this is getting old."

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy well except his team they had also noticed the slight distortion in the corner of the room.

"You must be nuts blondie there is no one else in here but the nine of us."

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata all looked at him like he was the biggest moron they had ever met.

"Look in the corner closet to the door," they all turned and looked

"In that corner there is three jounin."

"And all of them have been there since the start of the damn test.

Sasuke and Hinata had started the explanation and Naruto finished it off and all of the other genin hopefuls still did not notice.

"Very good you three, I'm surprised that you noticed as quickly as you did."

"Hmm oh no we noticed it at the start of the team placements we just didn't care."

"Naruto you really should be more respectful you know. You can be such an ass at times."

Everyone in the room had their jaws drop and hit the floor none of them including her team had ever heard Hinata swear. She was always the nice one out of everyone and also the one that was the quietest.

"Any ways lets go team seven."

Kakashi Hatake knew about his team's prior training and knew that he did not need to go through the standard survival test that all the others did have to go through. Their team work was said to be the best in years and probably could take on the hokage and keep him on his toes.

The sensei for team ten was Asuma Sarutobi a chain smoking jounin that was not lacking in skill or strength. The sensei for team eight was Kurenai Yuhi the red eyed beauty of konoha also known as the ice queen of konoha. She has turned down every man that has approached her and now that she is a new jounin more men have tried to get into her pants. This will be her first team and she will be teaching team eight that will primarily be a scout team.

"Alright lets go."

The three teams left through the same door and headed to where they wanted to go and talk with their new team. Team seven walked to the roof of the academy and took their seats in front of Kakashi.

"Alright I want you to tell me about your likes dislikes, goals for the future that sort of stuff."

"Give me one good reason why I should? I mean hell I don't really know you or like you for that matter."

"God Naruto I think you need to stop hanging around Ibiki and Anko. It seems the more your around those two the worse you temper gets and your swear a lot more too."

The two sat there and just glared at each other. Throughout the years the two developed a bond that was similar to what brothers would have with each other. Now this was essential for Sasuke since his brother Itachi had massacred his entire clan.

(Flashback)

The day Sasuke turned four years old he was greeted with two sights, one was the three ANBU with the hokage standing at the gate to the Uchiha compound and two was the blood. There was so much blood that even the sky seemed to be staid a permanent red along with the entire compound.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" shouted Sasuke on the verge of a mental break down.

"Sasuke-kun you must listen and listen well your brother has gone rouge."

Not fully understanding what the hokage had just told him he continued to stare at the blood soaked streets of his once pristine home. A place once filled with the laughter of children and adults. The smell of blood over taking the smell of freshly baked bread, newly cut grass and fresh picked flowers.

"Why" was all he could ask, nothing else seemed to be able to be spoken nothing else came to mind just why had it happened.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

Turning around Sasuke sees one of his oldest friends regardless of the fact that they were both only four.

"Naruto Itachi killed everyone. He came through and killed everyone in my family." With that the last Uchiha in konoha broke down and started to cry. Naruto hated to see the ones he cared for in such pain walked up to Sasuke and did something that will forever change the course of their friend ship; he gave the boy a hug.

"Sasuke from this moment on let us grow stronger and avenge your clan and everyone you held dear that Itachi took from you and avenge them by killing the one responsible."

The two stayed in there friendly embrace for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. The next one on the scene was Hinata Hyuga the only other friend Sasuke and Naruto truly had. She had been friends with the two boys since day one and was even saved from being abducted by Kumo with the teamwork the two boys exhibited.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" she knew it was a dumb question but it was the only one she could think of with all the blood and bodies that where in front of her.

"Yes Hinata I am ok but the rest of the Uchiha clan has just been murdered by my brother Itachi."

She then followed Naruto's previous example and hugged him. From that moment on the three of them vowed to grow stronger both as a team and individually.

(Flashback end)

The two then burst out laughing and then looked at their new sensei. The look of total confusion only made them laugh even harder.

"But seriously Naruto I think you have lost it."

"Oh fuck you Sasuke! I mean hell man you have all kinds of hot ass chicks throwing themselves at you and you ignore them. Dude are you gay!

"NO!"

"It makes sense now! I mean why else would you not take up the offers of all those women."

"I'm not gay damnit!"

"Hey Hinata did you know Sasuke was gay?"

"No Naruto-kun I didn't but it does make sense now that I stop and think about it."

"You two are assholes you know that?"

"Ya and what's your point?"

The Uchiha decided to just stay quiet. There was no telling how far Naruto would take this if he let him.

"Not that this little lovers' quarrel isn't funny to watch we do have a task at hand here."

All three of the genin glared rusty daggers at the man and spiked there KI to unimaginable levels at least for genin that is.

"FUCK YOU!" all three of them shouted at the same time.

Kakashi just started to laugh at his three new students. "Alright now tell me about your self's. You first blondie."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I like many things and I dislike very few. That is Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga they will give you the same answer that I did so don't bother asking. We also know a lot about you Kakashi Hatake aka copy cat Kakashi the ninja that is said to have copied over a thousand jutsu."

"How the hell do you know all of that?"

All three of them then pulled out a little blue book. On the cover of the book in bold letters was the title. **BINGO BOOK. ** No one under chunin was supposed to be able to get their hands on that book. Naruto then threw his book at his new teacher.

"You of all people should know that we were trained by Danzo due to my father's wishes, I knew of what is sealed inside of me and so do my two friends. I also received my birth right due to Tsunade and Jiraiya living with me."

"Sigh" "yes I know all about that and I also know you three are at least jounin in strength. My only question though is why the rank of genin?"

"One this will help us make new friends and stronger bonds with people out age." Hinata spoke first.

"Second we are only twelve and thirteen." Sasuke putting his two cents in.

"And the old monkey wouldn't let us go straight into ANBU. Saying something about we aren't ready for the horrors that ANBU brings."

Naruto was the loudest about his dislike of the whole being a genin thing. He wanted to go straight into ANBU but everyone else said no.

"Ok then well since you three are way stronger than you are supposed to be we won't have to do those damned D rank missions." The three perked up at that. "Instead you will have to do C rank missions instead." And that killed it.

They were all fine with doing C rank missions well all except Naruto.

"What the hell I want to do A rank and S rank missions not this kiddy shit."

"Hmm did you say something Naruto?" a tick mark begins to form on Naruto's head. "Anyway meet me tomorrow at the hokage tower around eight so we can start our missions."

With that he left the three to their own devises. With nothing left to say the three left to their respective houses. Sasuke and Naruto to the Namikaze compound (Oh did I forget to mention that Sasuke also lives with him) and Hinata well she went to the same compound (damn he already has her in his house he works fast).

**A/N: Alright now I was thinking of making this chapter a little bit longer but this seemed like a good place to end it. Now I have gotten a little over ten votes for the paring and so far most of them have been for a harem. Now since no one seems to want to leave a review or send me a message about who they want in the damn harem I will make it completely random unless people let me know who the hell they want in the harem. Now another thing is a lot of people have either added this to their favorites or some other form of favoritism and yet only two readers have left a review so please leave a review to the story. I don't know what I am doing wrong if no one ever tells me so please review with the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright the poll is closed now and the majority vote is to have this story a harem. There may be a new poll as of right now I am unsure if I will set up a poll for the harem, I have two girls picked out so if there is anyone you want let me know because this will only be a four girl harem. Now on to the reason why I haven't written and updated this story or my other one is my computer crashed so I am sorry but on with the story.**

**The start of wave.**

The team had been subjected to the normal C-ranked missions or as Naruto liked to call them pussy shit kiddy stuff. He has been hanging around Anko way too much and the three others that where around him noticed that he was becoming more and more aggressive and using more vulgar language.

"Alright you three you all will be doing a routine escort mission. And no Naruto its not some high profile target so don't even ask."

"DAMNIT!" Naruto apparently not happy about that was ranting and throwing a little temper tantrum.

"Send in the client please."  
As the door opened up they all were immediately hit with a strong sense of sake and stall tobacco. The next thing they noticed was a old grey haired man stumbling around in a drunken stupor. His shirt and pants where tattered and torn showing he did not have very much money and he looked very nervous about a simple escort mission.

"These are the ninja that are supposed to protect me. The three are just kids the two boys look like they are gay and want nothing more than to go off somewhere and fuck each other. The girl looks like she might just pass out and I don't even know what else to think of them except they are probably going to get me killed." After he finished insulting the three genin he was immediately regretting it when he felt three separate swords pressed to varies parts of his body. He had one at his throat, one at his spine and then there was one by his family jewels courtesy of Hinata.

"Listen and listen well bridge builder we may only be genin by rank but we are fare from normal genin and we will not hesitate to kill you." The bridge builder turned his head to the side and came face to face with the cold ocean blue eyes of Naruto; the only thing that was seen in his eyes was the promise of pain and lots of it.

"Now shut your fucking mouth."

"Or we will shut it for you, mister?"

"Tazuna the names Tazuna I'm a bridge builder that ever other builder wishes he could be."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Naruto had finally lost his temper and was standing back with his sensei and the rest of his team all of who the now identified Tazuna never even saw them move.

"Now team the mission is an extended month out of the village so pack for a month and be ready to leave in about one hour."

"Umm Kakashi-sensei we already are packed or did you forget that we always have a scroll on us with the needed requirements for several months out of the village."

"Well yes Hinata I did forget about that."

Everyone just stared at the team as they continued to impress the older generation of ninja and one civilian at how efficient they are. Most genin would never know what to pack hell some chunin and jounin don't even know what to pack beforehand.

"Well you three seem pretty confident that you have everything you need but if I may ask what all do you have prepared for this mission."

"Well let's see we have our kunai and shuriken and then we also have around an extra hundred of each. Then there's our swords which are in a containment seal on our pants I have two swords due to my style of kenjutsu. Sasuke and Hinata both have one katana, then there is all the sealing items I have and the explosive notes as well as all of the medications and solider pills Hinata has. Sasuke has a fuck ton of ninja wire I swear that guy sleeps with that shit."

Everyone just stood there speechless no one would have guessed the three of them had that much gear on them at one time no one even knew that they had swords till they had them pressed against Tazuna's body ready to shred him to pieces. "It sounds like you are preparing for a war Naruto not a mission." The smile that the aged hokage had on his face was nothing short of pride.

In the purest way Naruto and his team have been ready for anything since they started the academy and no amount of training could have prepared them better than just being each other's friends teammates and more importantly each other's family. Since the massacre of the Uchiha clan and the death of Hinata's mother the three of them have had to deal with some hardships but none more so then Naruto. Even with living with his two godparents he still had to deal with the ignorance of the villagers and even a few assassination attempts. The last assassin that tried ended up meeting a very pissed off family and is now in an ANBU holding cell.

"Alright then team you have everything weapon wise but what about food wise?"

"All of us keep a year's supply of field rations, instant fixed foods and several others that can be cooked with a fire or without."

"Well fuck it then let's just leave already you three are ready enough for a goddamn war let's go."

"I think we broke Kakashi-sensei."

Everyone was speechless not only where the genin ready for everything they had even managed to upset there sensei with how efficient they are.

(time skip)

As the team reached the front gate they saw the two adults that were apparently waiting on them.

"Ok so can someone please explain to me why you three are late?"

"Umm well you see sensei I umm I.." Hinata suddenly fainted, her face beet red and with a wide smile adoring her face.

"Ok what did I miss? And why is Naruto blushing and looking like he is going to pass out soon?"  
"Well you see sensei Hinata kissed Naruto and told her how she feels about him and well it hasn't registered with the knuckle head just yet."

As everyone stared at the blonde he suddenly fell. His eyes still wide open and blankly up at the sky when all of a sudden he jumps up yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

Hinata all of a sudden hearing the loud noise gets up walks over to the blonde idiot and smacks him. "You are way too loud Naruto-kun."

Everyone was speech less no one had anything to say or could even think of something to say. So they decided on just going on with their day and heading off to wave country.

XXXX

As they walked on their journey of life as Kakashi would say. As they walked they came across a puddle in the middle of the road sending off a small amount of chakra easily showing it to be a genjutsu. Kakashi looking at his team was somewhat disappointed in them not noticing the genjutsu; or so he thought until he noticed them making hand signs to each other that he recognized as ANBU signals. They had been communicating with each other as soon as they noticed the genjutsu.

'_Damn these kids are good I know that they were trained from a young age from Danzo but still this is just outrageous.' _

Then the ones under the genjutsu jumped out and launched a 'surprise' attack on the team wrapping a chain around Kakashi and ripping him to pieces.

"One down."

They quickly turned their attention onto the genin but were met with a sword slash from Sasuke a kick from Naruto and then a falling axe kick from Hinata. The combination that was used took both of them out of the fight quickly, efficiently and with precise accuracy.

"Alright team that was very well done and well fuck it I'm not even sure what to make of this since you took them out so quickly."

Kakashi turned his attention onto the knocked out assailants and realized that it was two chunin from Kiri that were said to take out jounin with their double team attacks. "Well who wants to interrogate them." He was surprised when all of their hands came up at the same time but the one who had the most enthusiasm was Naruto.

"ME! Me me me! Please sensei let me do it please." Naruto had tears streaming down his face as he was begging Kakashi to interrogate them.

"Umm ok why not."

"Yay!"

As Naruto walked over to them he woke one up and looked him straight in the eyes. "Tell me what you know."

"Fuck you. I'm not telling some wanna be ninja jack shit."

"Good I'm glad you said that!" the smile on Naruto's face sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Doing a set of hand seals he called out a jutsu that forever will be burned into everyone's mind.

"**Demonic illusion: Nine tailed furry of hells circles!" **

A sinister chakra drenched the area in hatred and malice as Naruto's eyes turned a bloody crimson with a black slit as a pupil. The other thing that was easily noticed by all was that his eyes suddenly had a Sharingan patter mixed with a ripple pattern that quickly faded. The next thing that was heard was a scream that could only be described as a scream from a man that had lost his very soul to the shinigami and the devil himself. Then there was nothing, no scream, no whimper, not even the sound of the man breathing.

"Well apparently there is an A class missing ninja after us and he has an apprentice that can use ice and is the last of her bloodline. Also the ninja's name is Zabuza Momochi; his apprentice is named Haku she is around chunin level. A man named Gato higher them to kill Tazuna here. Oh one more thing there is a possibility of another high ranking ninja being involved but they are unaware of his or her identity."

Everyone even his lifelong friends stared at the blonde with the utmost shock.

"What is there something on my face?"

"Naruto what the hell was that jutsu just now and your eyes?"

"Ya Naruto-kun that was completely new I have never seen anything like that."

"I have to agree with your teammates Naruto what was that just now?"

"It was a jutsu that I created since it use the furballs chakra, and as for the eye thing I don't know it was the first time I have heard that something happened to my eyes besides the normal thing."

As they started to walk Naruto ran back and quickly cut the heads off of the two would be assassins giving a quick prayer and saying something about a bounty.

XXXX

Several hours later the group was walking when they all dropped to the ground quickly dragging Tazuna down with them as a massive zamboto sailed over their heads.

"Copy cat Kakashi and I see you have a genin team. Wait wasn't there three of you just a second ago?" after his question was asked a boot connected with the side of his head and sent him flying deeper into the woods.

"Sasuke, Hinata formation alpha Charlie move."

Quicker than most chunin and jounin could move the three fell into a perfect three man diamond formation. One at the front and two on either side with a clone following in the rear. Then breaking off into pairs they all ran through a set of handseals at speeds that would rival jounin.

"**Water style: Water containment field" **a wall of water rose up and surrounded Zabuza in a half horse shoe formation trapping him inside.

"**Fire style: Dragon flame bullet" **a stream of fire shaped like a dragon raced towards Zabuza's position.

"**Wind style: Breath of the fox" **a giant nine tailed fox formed and connected with the fire dragon turning it into a bright color of white and blue showing that it has been super heated to the next level.

When the combination connected with Zabuza and the wall of water the steam that covered the land was thick and no one can see through it clearly. The veil of steam steadily grew thicker and thicker when a disembodied voice echoed out through the landscape.

"You little punks actually did a number on me just then but I will be back and I will kill you all."

With that the voice faded and Zabuza's presence in the area faded with it.

"Well team lets head to Tazuna's house." _'These three are something else. They just single handedly beat an A ranked missing nin like it was childs play. They will be great in the coming future.' _

'_What are these kids?' _Tazuna was speechless he could not believe what he had just saw was unbelievable. Three kids just beat someone that is said to be all but unbeatable.

They continued to walk down the road to wave everyone anticipating the next attack from their new enemy.

**A/N Alright everyone that likes this story no I have not given up on it I am still writing it. Now the fight seens I know where weak but hey the three genin are supposed to be damn near ANBU level so don't trash talk how quickly they dealt with the attacks. Now the flashes of Naruto's eyes is something im thinking of doing for his bloodline tell me what you think about it. Alright now onto the bigger issue me not updating like I use to. I am enlisted in the military I know not that good of an excuse but I was at basic and I got hurt had surgery and when I go back I will be computerless for 6 months or so and that's if I cant get home on Christmas to write some more so bare with me ppl I will update as soon as I can I promise now Read it Review even if you fucking hate the story or this chapter every bit of insite helps**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N Alright now I know that I have not written anything in awhile but I have been working on the story and here is the next chapter.**

The group consisting of three genin, one jounin and on civilian traveled to Tazuna's house. The battle with Zabuza was very uneventful; they didn't even see Zabuza's apptentice

"You know for an A class missing ninja he wasn't that tuff." Naruto looked at his teammates as he said that.

They entered the house and began the introductions of who everyone is.

"This is my daughter Tsunami and my grandson Inari."

Soon after the introductions of his name Inari ran up stairs. Quickly following was the sound of a door being slammed. "I'm sorry about my son he hasn't really been the same since Gato showed up."

The three genin studied the women very closely. They knew Tazuna lied about the mission they just never called him out on it. Even though Naruto was the only one to voice his dislike of the C ranked missions they all were tired of them.

"You know Tazuna you really shouldn't lie to a group of ninja."

"Wh...What do you mean?" Tazuna began to get very nervous. He knew it was a bad idea to lie to the ninja, but he had no other choice.

"We know you lied about the mission parameters, but lucky for you we don't mind. All of us are tired of the boring C ranked missions; even if I'm the only one who says it."

Tazuna and his daughter let out a deep sigh they were very nervous. The group of ninja could have turned on them and killed everyone; or they could have simply left and they be killed by Gato. "Thank you! I know I shouldn't have lied but this country is very poor. We were just barely able to gather enough money to for a C ranked mission."  
"Well let's see." Started Kakashi. "The demon brothers which are who we were originally attacked by bumped the mission up to B rank. Now with Zabuza, his apprentice and possibly more it's now around A ranked; but throw in Gato and his men now makes this mission S ranked."

"….."

"Oh"

"Fuck ya!"

Sasuke and Hinata both were surprised by what they had just been told. Naruto was excited; he was looking forward to a tough fight.

"I didn't realize I signed a group of kids their death warrants. I am so sorry." Tazuna broke down and started to cry at the thought of the kids being killed because of him.

"Tazuna I don't know if you noticed but these kids are not normal. One on, one they could possibly beat me two on one or three on one I would be killed. They won't be so easy to kill by any standards trust me."

Hope soured through Tazuna not only were they staying to help but they could also free this country.

"Thank you so much. There is hope for this country yet, and it's because of you all."

The group of ninja just smiled at the old man. They were able to do a large amount of good just by staying to complete the mission. They where quickly shown to their rooms to sleep for the night.

(Next Day)

Naruto was the first one to wake up. It was roughly four in the morning and Naruto was surprised to see Tazuna up drinking coffee and reading a paper.

"Can't sleep Tazuna-san?"

"Hmm Naruto right?" getting a nod he continued, "To answer your question I always get up this early. I used to go down to the bridge and work but not these days."

"Why not?"

"Every day that passes I lose more and more workers. These are sad times Naruto-san the village has lost hope."

"Just Naruto is fine I'm not big on the honorifics. You say this country has lost hope? How can it lose hope if you still have hope?"

Tazuna had nothing to say he just sat staring at Naruto.

"I see you are confused. Let me explain; a country cannot lose hope if there are still people who have hope. The will of the mass is the will of one and the will of one is the will of the mass."

Tazuna was immensely surprised that one so young was talking of things way beyond his years.

"Well I am going to go train so I will be back in a few hours."

Naruto walked out the room and soon left the house heading for a clearing to train.

"He is a very wise kid Tazuna-san, you should listen to him." Said Kakashi as he entered the room.

(Random clearing in the forest)

Naruto quickly drew his swords from the seal on his legs. He rushed a tree off to the side and began his dance of death. The swords were a blur as he slashed and stabbed an invisible enemy.

'_What incredible swordsmanship. I've never even seen Zabuza-sama move like that.'_

The hidden individual suddenly felt the cold touch of a blade pressed against their throat.

"Now tell me why is such a beautiful women such as yourself spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying I was looking for some herbs to heal someone precious to me. Do you have precious people?"

"Yes I do, I have several of them. Ya I bet Zabuza would be fairly weak after what happened."

The female slowly slide her hand towards her basket. "Whatever do you mean?" _'Just a little bit closer.'_

"Don't do that," Naruto pressed the blade higher to her neck "and what I mean is I know you are the fake hunternin that Zabuza has as an apprentice."

"And how do you know so much?"

"That's easy I tortured the demon brother to learn everything; but I don't know who the mysterious ninja is."  
"What are you talking about?"

Naruto stepped in front of her keeping the sword pressed to her throat. Snatching the basket from her hands, he quickly tossed it out of her reach.

"I'm talking about the ninja who is supposed to be stronger than Zabuza."

"He doesn't concern you!"

"Don't push your luck! If I have to I will resort to interrogation."

"You won't break me."

Sheathing his sword quickly Naruto lashes out and pins her to the tress using ninja wire.

"So can I get your name?"

"Haku; but it's not going to change anything."

Naruto didn't say anything instead he looked down and then up into her eyes. His eyes where slitted, with a fully matured Sharingan in its three tomoed furry with a ripple pattern behind it. His blue eyes never changed the pattern seemed to bleed into his natural color and become one.

"Wh…What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. I really hate lying to my team but this had to be kept a secret. And that is why you won't be leaving alive."

'_What is that dojutsu? I know one is the Sharingan...but what else is in it?'_

"This genjutsu has made greater ninja break no matter how strong they are."

"And what make you so confident?" Haku was trying to sound brave ignoring the fear rising in her.

"I've used it when I worked with Anko and Ibiki back in Konoha."

The fear that flashed across her eyes spoke volumes of the reputation of those two people.

"**Demonic illusion: Nine tailed fury of hells circle!"**

(inside genjutsu)

"What the fuck is this!?"

Looking around Haku sees nothing. Everything she saw was black and red. The moon was a tiger striped black and red. Blood soaked sand littered the ground, the trees forever dead and nothingness spanned in every direction.

"Do you like it?"

"What is this place? This is not a genjutsu!"

Naruto looked around the landscape. "This is like the Tsukuyomi that is used by the Uchiha just better."

"In this world you will experience all the pain of the nine circles of hell."

(Outside world)

Naruto started walking away from the area before a scream erupted from behind him.

"Thank you Haku, the information that you gave me was very helpful."

(Tazuna's house)

Naruto walked in the house and the conversation that was in progress stopped.

"I found out who we are going against."

"Who are we facing besides Zabuza?"

"They call him the crimson wave. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Kakashi fear lacing his voice. A nod is all he received from Naruto as an answer. His teammates all knew what this meant but the civilians are confused as to what this meant.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the world's deadliest assassins. He can use the shadows to his will and bend all the elements to his will. No technique he uses can be copied by the Sharingan and even worse is he can fight all seven of the swordsman of the mist and win."

The room grew deathly quiet none of them even had the slightest idea of whether or not they will come out of this alive.

"SO what do we do now Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well we can leave now and flee with everyone or we can stay and fight."

"I say we fight."

"Of course you would Naruto but I have to agree we should stay and fight."

"I'm with my teammates Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi stayed silent for awhile. "I can't say I'm surprised but we have to worry about three opponents."

"Actually we only have to worry about two opponents. I used the genjutsu from earlier on the fake hunternin and that's how I found out about everything."

Silence consumed the room once again as everyone tried to think of a plan. There were four of them and only two possible enemies.

"What are the chances that Ichigo will show up to fight?"

"Well from what I gathered he will be at the fight. Since we beat Zabuza's ass he wants to beat us and leave."

"Well then this is what we do. Sasuke and Hinata take on Zabuza and me and Naruto take on Ichigo."

"But Kakashi-sensei that would leave Tazuna-san unprotected."

Everyone was quiet once again till Naruto cleared his throat.

"I sent a toad back to the village for back up. They are sending team ten. Which is pointless but I don't call the shots."

Kakashi stared at Naruto very intently before asking. "Anything else I should know about you three?"

They all shook their heads yes; but everyone could tell they were not going to be telling anyone.

(Later on that night)

Naruto was sitting on the roof staring at the moon. He was deep on thought about the first day he unlocked his new eyes.

(Flashback 7 years ago)

A seven year old Naruto was in one of the numerous training used by root. The hokage passed the law enlisting root as a branch of the ANBU and ad been allowed to prosper. Their ranks flourished from ANBU agents wanting harder missions that also paid more.

"**So my jailer decided to train himself into the ground."**

'_Shut up you fucking fox. I don't want to listen to you right now.'_

Pushing himself off the ground he summoned a few clones.

"Alright just like always."

The clones all charged but something was wrong. One of the clones was way faster than the others.

"What the fu.."

He was hit by a devastating right hook from the superior clone.

"**Like I said you trained yourself into the ground. Now you are so much easier to kill."**

"Kyuubi! You motherfucker, I'm not going to let you win."  
Naruto leapt up and struck the clone; but it never burst into smoke. Shock spread quickly across his face.

"**Surprised? Don't be. This fight won't be decided by one little punch."**

With that said Kyuubi struck with a lightning fast kick.

"**Fire style: Breath of the fox!"**

A stream of fire flared to life and took the shape of a giant fox.

"**Water style: Water dragon bullet!"**

A dragon shaped water projectile intercepted the fiery fox. The steam that enveloped the area made it impossible to see. Soon Naruto felt his body begin to get littered by slashes and cuts. They seemed to appear out of thin air.

Naruto fell to the ground panting with blood soaking the ground.

"**You see little Naruto you should just give up and give me control."**

In a flash Naruto lashed out with a sword slash and landing a shallow cut on the possessed clone.

"**Guess that was a no."**

"**Wind style: violent tornado!"**

A tornado formed around Naruto protecting him as long as he kept pumping chakra into the twister.

"**Nifty little jutsu but I've seen better."**

The Kyuubified clone walked through the swirling wind. He wasn't even fazed by the twister.

"**Time to die brat!" **kyuubi pulled a sword out of thin air. Forcing the wind to open a small hole in the area by his hand he pulled out a sword straight from hell.

The handle was made from solid bone with a guard shaped like a human palm. The blade was solid black darker than the night sky. The blade screamed power and cried for blood.

'_I can't die now I have too much going for me!'_

The sword descended down in a wide arc ready to end his life.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" A blast of chakra emitted from Naruto in a bright silver color. **"THIS FIGHT ENDS NOW!"**

Drawing his swords he had strapped to his back he readied himself for a fight. Letting the chakra conductive material suck up as much as they could hold; he slashed out in an X shaped motion sending a wave of condensed chakra fright in front of him.

Looking around he did not see any clones or anything that showed a possible threat.

"**Good job kit you have just made the next step to becoming the strongest ninja in the world."**

'_What the fuck are you talking about?'_

"**Walk to the pond and check out your eyes."**

Naruto walked over to the pond and looked into the clear water below. He saw his eyes; but they were solid white. There was a never ending pale whiteness with three light blue ripples with a slitted pupil along with a Sharingan pattern.

"What the fuck is up with my eyes?"

"**That's an easy one Naruto you just unlocked the world's first ever bloodline dojutsu."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Everyone thinks the rinnegan and sharingan are the first every eye related bloodlines. Well there not; before all of them there was a combination of three eyes. Sharingan, rinnegan and byakugan; all of those combined into one eye."**

"**The Uzumaki clan is the one and only clan to be able to unlock the eye. That is why the clan can get the sharingan; they are related way down the line. The rinnegan came from the sage of six paths and the sharingan and byakugan are from his sons. The Uchiha and Uzumaki clans ran into each other and started a war."**

The past information was unbelievable and so was the fact he had a long lost dojutsu.

"**The war ended when the two leaders of the clans had their children spawn children and the oldest of the children ended up having the same eyes as you."**

"But what about the slit? And we were told that the war was between the Senju and the Uchiha not the Uzumaki and the Uchiha."

"**I'm getting to that. He called the eyes the eyes of the moon. The slit is because of me and you are to become the sage of foxes. Also the war was between the Senju and Uchiha but that was after the Uzumaki and Uchiha. The Uchiha and Uzumaki where still separate clans and never made a pact and therefore never became a combined clan; therefore when the war broke out the Uzumaki helped the Senju clan by sending them shinobi to aid in the war efforts. Latter on the three clans made a pact and soon Konoha was born."**

"Ok but what about the byakugan?"

"**The byakugan came from the second son who later on had a daughter who met the oldest son of the Uzumaki clan that had the moons eye and they had children and that is where the byakugan was bleed into the combination permanently."**

"But I thought that the combination was before all of the eyes were born?"

"**They were but not by mortals. The original wielder of **the** eyes was the goddess of the moon. She passed her eyes down to the mortal world to be used to fight against the destruction and anguish the world suffers from."**

(End flashback)

Naruto was still staring at the moon thinking about his bloodline. It had ties to both of his teammates but he didn't know how it was related to Hinata. Yes the second son of the sage of six paths had ran into an Uzumaki with the moons eye but there had to be more to it than just that. The byakugan was part of the dojutsu before that but kyuubi won't tell him anything else. The eyes had to have changed since they were brought to this world. The sage of six paths is the one who created the sharingan and byakugan but then how could the combination of those two and the rinnegan have been before the individual dojutsu's? Something wasn't right about all of this but Naruto had plenty of time to find out what the hell is going on.

'_Hey Kyuubi.'_

"**Ya, what do you want kit?"**

'_I'm ready to begin the sake training.'_

Naruto's eyes flashed to the eyes of the moon, before he closed his eyes to sleep.

(The next day)

Naruto walked inside the house for breakfast, and was greeted with a sight he never thought he would see. Sitting at the table was Haku. The girl he thought he had killed several days ago in the woods.

"What is she doing here?" asked Naruto his hand sliding towards his sword seals.

"She came stumbling into the area early this morning asking for help."

"This is the hunternin working for Zabuza, Hinata."

Everyone slowly backed away from her as she looked at Naruto.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Two reasons. One I thought my jutsu would and two I don't kill in cold blood."

"But we are enemies?"

"Yes we are but it's not you I have to kill. It's your two bosses. I can assassinate without a second thought; but I know you are not the killing type."

Nobody said anything or even moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then a knock came at the door.

"We are ninja from Konoha sent in as back up. Is this Tazuna's house?"

The team was quickly ushered in the house. When team ten enters the room they saw team seven and one person they did not know.

"Who is the extra person Kakashi?"

"She Asuma is someone who was working for Zabuza."

They all took a step away from the table were the two young teens were having a staring contest.

"How do you know I am not a killer?"

"Because I can't smell any blood on you."

Nobody said anything as the two continued to stare each other down.

"Can I stay with you?"  
"Why so you can rape me? Or even worse so you can rape Hinata…actually that would be awesome."

Everyone face fell when he said that and then sweet dropped when they saw the perverted grin plastered on his face.

"I may be bisexual but I'm not going to rape anyone."

"Damn that's too bad it would have been fun."

The two girls in the room passed out and the other two walked into the room right as the two girls in the room passed out.

"When did you two leave the room?"

Everyone face fell again even the ones who were passed out.

**A/N this is possibly the longest chapter I have written for this story. Now I know a lot of you are going to be mad about the long time in between updates but its not my fault the army life is a bitch and a half and I have no free time the only reason why I was able to write this is I am home on leave and I hand wrote this chapter and one other also one or two for my other story so be patient and R&R**


End file.
